I Hate That I Love You
by StephDee
Summary: When they look at her, they ussually feel calm and eased. But when I look at her like that my heart goes crazy it beats too fast and I can't look at her straight. She 's childish and foolish and no matter what happens loving her is my only happiness.MxN
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

xxCrystaL MooNxx here... Well, last year my name was "aLniX". Well, I just thought of replacing it...

_ANYWAY!!!_

We have our own ways of saying we love some one. We only say it if you truly love that special someone. You don't say you love someone because of beauty, wealth or ability (that includes his stamina and intelligence). You love someone if you accept him for who he is even if he's poor , ugly or dumb. Let's just avoid loving a serial killer or a prisoner.

This is my new story for 2008. "I Hate That I Love You" is the continuation of "We're All in This Together", a story that I made last year. To read it... just click my clickable name below the Title of the Story on the upper part of the page. If you know the original title of the song made by Rihanna and Ne-Yo is "Hate That I Love You." I inserted the word "I" for my own reasons.

**Sneak Peek**

_Three Nights ago..._

_Questions fill the world with despair, curiosity, skepticism and other more... that the only path you must take is to venture yourself into the world, just to find one answer... or finding yourself standing were you were, for you didn't took a step to opening the door of adventure._

_Anyone could look in her eyes with the warmth of her smile. They ussually feel calm and eased. But when I look at her like that my heart goes crazy it beats too fast and I can't look at her straight. I looked in her eyes. She had innocent eyes, a warm smile and a fragile heart. She 's childish and foolish and no matter what happens loving her is my only happiness... Now, the questions were..._

_"Why is the sky blue? "_

_"Will you choose the one you love or the one who loves you?"_

_I couldn't sleep for the night. I can't stand her smiles, her tears, her laughter and her agony. I know... We know that we both love each other but this time I can't because of... __her__! The sky will light and fade with the sun, the moon, the stars, and the clouds. But nothing can change the way I feel for her. Even if... it will cost my life. I may be called selfish, for thinking of my own happiness and doesn't think about others feeling but I really don't care as long I'm happy and she's happy._

January 6, 2008

11:30 p.m.

Sunday

Was it her tears? Was it me? Was it the time?

What have I done...? Was this the right choice...? Now, I'm forbidden to look in her eyes. I can't take the tears she sheds behind my back. Was this the right thing to do...? Saying those hurtful words... was... NUTS! I don't know what to do...

Signed by... Natsume Hyuuga

from the Private Diary of the Raven Cat


	2. Chapter 1: Hurt

January 7,2008

7:15 a.m

Monday Morning...

Christmas is over. The New Year had begun and classes at the Alice Academy has just been started.

The sun rised from her window in her class and students came individually and in groups.

"Good Morning." a girl said as she walks in class with her best friend

"Shut up, little girl. It's an early morning. Don't ruin it." a boy roughly said in his seat, "Ruka, where are we again?"

"You never change, Natsume." she said

"Yeah, as if you do." Natsume replied

"Mikan, don't mind him. He's just irritated by those new transferees." Ruka said

"Transferees?" Mikan said, "There's tranferees?"

"I bet they will be transferring in Tsubasa's class." Hotaru said

"In Tsubasa's class?" Mikan confusingly said

"I heard that one of them is an actress and the other one is a famous photojournalist." Nonoko said

"So, that's why I saw those limosines passing by earlier this morning." Yuu added

"Limosines?" Mikan still confused

"But the thing is... why are you so mad about, Natsume?" Ruka asked

"It's just that... that girl... Aya..." Natsume was about to say

"Good Morning, class!" Mr. Narumi said

"Who?!?" Mikan said aloud

"Uhmm... Mikan, you may take your seat now." Mr. Narumi said

Mikan blushed, "I'm sorry!"

"That's ok."

"Class, remember the Valentine program we did, named... 'We're All in This Together'?"

"Yes." they replied

"Now, everyone voted that this will be a tradition every year and everyone must participate."

"Everyone?" Yuu asked, "We didn't discussed this, sir."

"No, I meant everyone... the faculty, the clubs and the students."

"Really?" Anna asked, "So, what are we doing this coming Valentine's day?"

"If last year was a concert, this year we're making musical." Mr. Narumi said, "Isn't that exciting?"

The class frowned, "What?!" -- "Boring." -- "Lame-O" -- "Horrible!"

"The title of the play is 'Last Wish'... and the good news is... (drums roll) it still has no script."

"??...huh...??"

xxCrystaL MooNxx Who will make a musical play with no script? end 

"Who will do the honor?"

"..."

"Alright, then... I'll choose Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, Koko and Nonoko."

"What?!?" they exclaimed

"Deadline is on Friday."

"But sir..." Yuu wanting to reason out

"BYE!!!" Mr. Narumi said and left.

_Mikan's POV_

_OMG! That was a close one! Being picked to write a script that contains two and a half hour play. That's ridiculus. And remembering what happened last year in the program is so hurtful..._

_ FlashBacK _

_ xxCrystaL Moonxx Let me explain. It was February 13 and 14 when Mikan and Natsume performed and had a "special" relationship while it was Christmas Eve when Hotaru and Ruka kissed and made a "special" relationship. And January 5 was the day when Mikan and Natsume broke up while it was Ruka and Hotaru's 2nd date. end _

_I'm already fourteen years old and already three to four years in this school. I should know by now that this isn't a game that we just play and hurt ourselves if we lost it. I know that love isn't a gamble. It's a feeling of loving someone that you longed for a long time._

_And now, Natsume has another girlfriend... What was her name again? Aya? Aya... Aya the Bitch! We could've made a year... Our first anniversarry. To think that he still loves me after that day... and to think that I still love him is... horrible. I should forget him now... I should start right now... I should start getting over him right now. I... I hate him so much... __While tears fell from her eyes._

_End of POV_

"Mikan..." Natsume called her, "Let's talk."

"He has some nerve of calling my name..." Mikan thought while she stood and followed him with no words.

They walk to the Sakura Tree.

"I'm sorry for the hurtful words I said to you. You didn't deserve it." Natsume said while he leans at the tree

"I really didn't deserve anything that you did." Mikan said angrily, "I did everything for you."

"Look..."

"No...! I tried to understand you, listen to you, MAKE YOU HAPPY... Wasn't my efforts enough?"

"Listen to me, for a second."

"I listen to you always. Now is the time that you listen for me. I shouldn't have chase you all around on that day. I shouldn't ever love you at the first place if... if I only knew you were going to break my heart." she cried

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart. I'm sorry if you can't trust me ever again and I'm sorry if I broke up with you. But nothing that you say... what I say... what anyone has to say... can ever bring us together. Not anymore. I'm sorry"

She paused for a while.

"Why are you apologizing to me that you broke up with me? Isn't that a good thing?" she said while she left, "O should say Congratulations! We're done!"

_Natsume's POV_

_If you only knew that I still love you._

_End of POV_

Author's Quick Thoughts...

Who is that Aya-girl?

Well, let's just find her out on the next chapter of "Hate That I Love You".

xxCrystaL MooNxx

P.S.

How's school?


	3. Chapter 2: Hatred

January 8, 2008

3:30 p.m

Tuesday Afternoon...

It was a rainy day. The clouds were dark and the wind was blowing.

"Good Morning..." Mikan gently said as she comes in the class

"Mikan..." Yuu called her... while the others are whispering or gossipping silently away from her

"What is it?"

"I just notice something... Why are you and Hotaru not talking?"

"She said she's working on a major assignment made from Italy and there's an upcoming project from Canada. Then, she needs to repair a SaFe Nuclear Bomb at Chicago."

"When did a Nuclear Bomb became safe?"

"I don't know but she is really busy. So, I can't talk to her because it's a big disturbance to her reputation."

"And when did you became so bubbly...?"

Then, Sumire comes out from nowhere and seats on the table of Yuu... "Since Natsume broke up with her."

"Sumire...!" Yuu exclaimed, "Look, Mikan, We're sorry."

"No need for that.." Mikan replied with a down look in her eyes.

"Well, at least you don't know about the rumor..." Sumire was about to continue when Hotaru pushed her off the table

"Gossip can destroy the trust of a relationship." Hotaru said

"What's wrong? Why? What happened?" Mikan beginning to worry

"There was a rumor that..." Yuu trying to explain

"Rumor?"

"Yes. Natsume is rumored absent today because of... well, a girl."

"Who? Me? or..."

"or... who?"

"Aya..."

"Who's that?"

And their coversation ended when Mr. Narumi came inside the classroom.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Narumi cheerfully said, "There's a new student attending our class. She has an incredible alice..."

"Who could that be...?" Yuu and Mikan whisphered

Then, a girl came in with her long silky black hair swaying while she walks in with a side bangs to the right. She was beautiful and all the boys at the back stood and their jaw dropped, except for Ruka. He was only staring at her beauty with his mouth wide open.

Hotaru throws an encyclopedia at Ruka. "OUCH!!!" Ruka said with the staff and xxCrystaL MooNxx

"Let's welcome... Aya Hamasaki."

"What?" Yuu and Mikan said

"Oh, please sit next to Mikan Sakura."

Then, the class began murmuring.

"Class, who is absent?"

Ruka was about to say, "Natsume Hyuu...", when Natsume opened the door.

"Oh, there's Natsume." Mr. Narumi said, "Well, I got to go now. There's a big Faculty Meeting in ten minutes, so... please welcome Aya. OK?"

Then, Mr. Narumi left and the class starts gossipping silently

Then, Yuu came near Mikan and Aya.

"Hi, Aya. I'm Yuu also known as President and this is Mikan, one of my friends." Yuu said while he shakes the hand of Aya

"Hi. I hope we can be great friends." Aya nicely said to them

"Yeah, sure." Mikan answered her, "I thought the only transferees were Middle High School?"

"Yeah, my sister, Hikari and my boyfriend, Takeshi. I should be in this class yesterday but we were suggested to take a tour. This is a really wide place and it's kind of shameful if I was late and lost." Aya told them

"You have a boyfriend from the Middle High?!?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, it is really a controversial issue. How about you? Do you have one?"

"I don't... Not anymore... We just broke up last Saturday."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I hope I can meet everyone in here."

Then, Anna and Nonoko came to them.

"Hi. I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you!" Aya said

"I'm Nonoko. Welcome to the Alice Academy."

"Thanks!" Aya replied, "You guys are very friendly. I really appreciate it."

"Wait. I can't believe..." Sumire appears again and points at the collar of Aya

"Sumire..." Yuu trying to stop her from doing some foolishness

"WHAT?!?!" they all shouted which made the students round up and circling around her except for Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru

"I can't believe you're a tri-star student when you just transferred." Anna said, "You're an all-star!

"Well... You see..."

"When Mikan came here. She was the no-star, not even one. You two made a mark on history." Sumire said and Mikan grumbled

Koko stared and tried to read her mind

"No way!" Koko shouted, "This two are like twins... well, the opposite of twins. The exact opposite..."

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked

"Mikan was the no-star, right?" Koko trying to explain, "Aya is the All-star now."

"Yeah..." they slowly replied

"And you know about latest issue..." Koko trying to talk when everybody shuts his mouth

"No need to say it.." they said

"Anyway, if Mikan has the power to cancel and reject every alice that attacks her... Aya has the alice to absorb or accepts any alice, if she touch you."

"So, you mean... she absorbed my alice?" Yuu aked with a really terrifying face.

"No... Not really. When some one touches me... I feel nothing but if I touch them. I accidentally absorbs it." Aya answered

"So you mean you didn't take it from me?"

"Of course not. I just clone and use it."

"Then..." Hotaru said and use the Baka-gun to Aya and faints, "You must not be beside her."

"Hotaru..." Mikan, Yuu and all the boys said

"What did you do that for?" Mikan asked

"Think about it. If she touches everyone of us especially you, Mikan... She can be very powerful."

"Of course, she's the complete opposite." Yuu said, "But what can she do...?"

"She can cancel the force of absorbment." Nonoko analyzed

"... if she's aware of it..." Natsume said from the back, "let's go, Ruka..."

"Natsume..." Koko called him and followed him outside

"Oh, so he's Natsume Hyuuga." Aya said

"How did you know him?" Mikan asked

"Well, of course I know him! He's going to be my husband!!!"

"What?!?" they all shouted

It was still raining... but the wind blew hard that the window of their class opened

_Mikan's POV_

_I can't believe that guy... he cheated me... he replaced me for... for a two-timer?_

_I hate him!!! When I see him... I'll... I'll kick his ass!_

_End of POV_

Author's Notes:

Hi... thanks for the reviews! I'm just reminding everybody that this story is rated T. Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

Keep on reviewing!

Signed by the author,

xxCrystaL MooNxx


End file.
